These studies are directed towards the development of rational and effective therapy of ocular fungal infections. An established animal model of Fusarium solani infection will be used to evaluate therapeutic approaches by single and multiple drug administrations in combination with corticosteroid therapy. A standardized model of corneal infection with Candida species will be used to evaluate the effect of single and combined drug therapy and the development of an approach to the management of drug interaction in vivo (additives, synergistic and antagonistic effects). These studies will be applied to infection with other common ocular pathogens. The techniques of in vivo dual drug assay will be developed and applied to these experiments to provide correlation with the therapeutic and in vitro sensitivity data. Studies will be performed on fungal infections in neonatal rabbits to evaluate the role of the immune system in ocular fungal infection.